Crimson Nightmare
by Ethereal the Ripper
Summary: What if Saitama wasn't the only case of spontaneous limitless strength. What if three years before Saitama was training a boy from a city that was created to perish, survived because of his enormous strength, had made his return from the shadows. Follow Keith as he tells this, his story, of what he experiences during this time, becoming the legend of the Crimson Nightmare.


**Galaxy: I own nothing but the characters that are of my creation, that is all.**

* * *

 _You ever have those moments where you wonder, why me? I surely had that moment about 18 years ago. I was seven years old at the time, I lived in the City 0 area, why was it called zero? Simply put it was a bait city to locate the monsters of our world into one place. It did a pretty good job since it attracted over 5,000 monsters. It was probably just after my parents were eaten when…_

"Y-you're going to pay!" The young child winded up and punched the closest thing he could, which was a dragon like monster. To the other creatures of its kind were in awe as the boy practically obliterated the creature, but they had no time to react as they soon got the same treatment. With each hit a chunk of the streets were split in two.

 _Yup, I apparently right before my own death got the strength, speed, and durability beyond that of any human, well before I met master Saitama that was…but thats later on. Seems kinda convenient, though if it didn't happen I wouldn't have a story to tell, so thanks whatever caused it? Of course the to be hero association board would show up, though they didn't find even a Wolf class creature. They found me, bathed in different the colors of blood from green to violet. All the monsters were dead their corpses laying around the ruins, most weird thing was that I had amnesia! I didn't even know my own name back then, they took it as a blessing. Using my lack of memory to silence the only survivor the association called the bait city a successful plan. I was randomly given the name Keith Cesar and I pretty much had a normal orphan life for about six years, though the destruction of property while I defended myself left me a hero association I only only spoke with when I was ten wanting me back. Two heroes called the Tank Top Brothers…I think, tried to stop me._

"Umm…whats this about?" Keith stated as he dashed around the blondes strikes with minimal effort needed. His blood red hair blew in the breeze as he dodged and his similar covered eyes rolled in annoyance. The thirteen year old wore a plain black shirt, a grey sleeveless jacket with red fur around the collar and shoulders. Some plain old jeans and some flip flops. If anything he looked pretty casual, minus the fact that he had strength he had no clue how he got. "Ya know what, don't care." He poked the brothers forcing his strength to push them into a building.

 _I swear how idiotic where they? Though they did allow me to hear the one voice that changed my life._

"I swear Cyclone how stupid can you be!" Keith kept walking after hearing that voice. It seemed familiar till he finally saw the source. A certain green haired esper yelling at someone who almost looked exactly like her if it weren't for the long flowing green hair. "Tatsumaki its been awhile…"

"Oh the disaster child, nice to see you Keith. Though it's still Tornado to you." She said hands on her hips a scowl definitely upon her face. "What luck too the-the hell did he." The esper looked around trying to search for the redhead as he seemingly vanished before her eyes.

"So whats your name miss. Hopefully it actually isn't Cyclone." Keith smiles ignoring the S class hero already behind her. He was helping up the Tornado lookalike with longer flowing hair up to her feet.

"I-it's Haruki…but please just call me Cyclone…what's your hero name." She blushed shyly trying to get to the point.

Keith bursted out laughing, "Hero…man what a laugh, no I don't fancy the life of having people's opinions interfere with saving them. I am more of a vigilante, I do as I please without the-." He placed a hand on Haruki's forehead as she vanished before he turned around. "Tatsumaki you dare try to attack you're relative to hit me…"

"Idiot, I told you to call me Tornado…but I am glad I got your attention." The esper Stated placing her hands on her hips, a green hue and aura coming off her body acting like a breeze moving her hair and the end of her dress.

"Oh I will give you a fight as well as a prediction of the outcome…" A crimson hue and aura started to come off him affecting him in as similar way as his jacket and hair started to move like they were in a breeze. He lifted up his right hand as he glared at her. "The moment this hand curls up into a fist you are done.

* * *

 **Galaxy: Well that's enough for a Prologue, if anyone is wondering why I am doing this while I have other prodjects. Times I have writers block I just sometimes need to write something else for a bit to get my thought process going. Anyways enjoy and hopefully will see you next chapter. Also before you complain City 0 will have more explanation as Keith explains more of his story.**


End file.
